You'll Be In My Heart
by TransformCobra
Summary: Learning that nearing most of his life, Puck's love for bullying and tossing the fashion boy was just true love for Kurt. but does Kurt accept him after all that Puck had done to him.
1. Dumpster Toss For Love

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, I wish But still I don't own Glee. Nor do I own any song lyrics in my stories

Puck's POV

How in the world would he like me let along want to have a decent conversation? I mean I know I was an ass to him but this is ridiculous. Ever since grade school I bullied and picked on Kurt only out of fun and angst because he had the best smile and got most girls to fall for him, even though most students knew that he was gay before he knew. Once the hormones kicked in I couldn't help but fall for that same smile. But I didn't want to admit it. Once we got to high school we had moved our separate ways. I joined football and Kurt had even more fashion scene then the senior girls it was so sad.

I truly could give a fuck about fashion. But it was cute seeing Kurt in those tight designer jeans that curved his ass perfectly. It's now our sophomore year I still didn't have that deep connection with Kurt that I wanted. It was killing me. Don't they have like AA meetings where I can just start of by of by saying, "Hey I'm Noah Puckerman and I'm gay for Kurt Hummel." But I would get my ass kicked for that like the torture I put Kurt through.

God I'm such a horrible person. So I was late for the daily dumpster dump on Kurt all the man were pissed cause apparently I'm the leader of the pack of stupid idiots.

"Scat guys I will personally throw him back once he gets out k. Get to class" With that all of them walked away pushing each other like monkey in the middle. He was finding the edge of the dumpster with his foot trying not to hurt his jewels like usually. So I put my stuff done and put my hands around his hips and helped him down.

"What in the…" He squealed as I helped him on the ground.

"Don't worry about it." I said with a winked. I completely forgot to let go of his hips.

"Umm this is not like you Noah." He said while taking my hands off of him. Once he held my hands I could imagine what would happen next but that was in the dream I had a few nights ago where he would be up against the dumpster while I desperately made-out with him.

He brushed himself off and grabbed his back and walked away. Unbelievable He only held my hands and I was aroused. Fuck!

Normal day today classes, sleeping the nurse's office and football. After football all the guys where in the showers. Finn, my best friend, since I can remember was talking about something.

"So the other day the Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester said he heard my sing the shower and he wants my to join this club where I get to sing with other people. Kinda like choir or something." He continued on.

"Yea" I replayed but wasn't really paying to much attention.

"It would be cool if you joined Glee so I won't be so loner like?!" he asked me.

"I don't know man I could but…" I was cut off

"I bet there is going to be a lot of girls in there" Finn announced. Don't get me wrong, my love for Kurt was burning but I took out my sexual frustrations on woman, young and old. I didn't know if I was fully gay or bisexual. I liked a hot piece of pussy every now-and-then.

"I'm in. Hey maybe we can get Matt and Mike to join!?" I questioned from the look on Finn's face I was guessing '_yea that would totally awesome.'_

"I think it's fun I mean I was singing the main part when we did 'Don't Stop Believin' with Rachel Berry and it was so thrilling…" there he goes again rumbling on wait a minute.

"Rachel Berry, the hot Jew girl that looks like a baby doll?" I interrupted.

"Yea why?" He asked and answers.

"I think she is one of the few women I haven't fucked in this school." I almost shouted. Good thing most of the football players don't care about what girl is with what guy, they just care about getting action as well.

"Hey man I want her first." Finn snapped.

"Why you are with Quinn?" I questioned.

"I almost forgot about her." Finn realized.

* * *

That Ends the first chapter I hope you love it. Tell me what you think of it.


	2. Bust It!

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, I wish but still I don't own Glee. Nor do I own song lyrics in my stories EnjoyXD

* * *

After two weeks, after the whole "Acafellas" thing Puck actually enjoyed the singing and dancing in front of everyone. If only he could showcase his sexy voice to all the ladies. Shocking enough he hadn't thought of Kurt he had stopped the dumpster dumps completely after that one day.

When he entered his first really glee rehearsal his eyes want start to the one person he had forgot of. Kurt was talking to Mercedes and Puck got a hint of jealousy just watching.

"Go ahead pull up a chair guys." Mr. Schue said. The boys followed the order.

As Schuester was talking Puck couldn't help but watch Kurt from the corner of his eye. He could smell the scent a kiwi-watermelon shampoo and a new fragrance he couldn't put his thumb on it. As Schuester broke into 'Bust A Move' he stood next to Kurt, everyone dancing except him. Kurt was letting loose and did this Michael Jackson type of spin and stopped in front of Puck for a few seconds, smiled and winked.

Kurt's smile made his heart melt he had almost forgot about the wink but that just added the sex appeal for him. After that meeting/rehearsal whatever you call it. Puck went up to Kurt and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Hmm" Kurt turned around thinking it was Mercedes or Rachel.

"Hey Kurt I didn't know you where in Glee too." Puck said holding back the urge to hug him.

"Yea I love it!" Kurt simply stated.

"So um how've you been" Puck asked thinking what an idiot question he just said.

"Fine actually I've been doing wonderful since you football buddies have stopped the dumpster dumping" Kurt said with the interruption of Puck

"Yea listen sorry about that I've been changing my life around so anything to help. You know since you and I are in Glee club and all" Puck spoke with too much enthusiasm.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then" Kurt and Puck departed

"Hey Noah…" Puck turned around to see him turning the corner

"Thank You" Kurt appreciating the thought of the dumpster dumping and bulling stopping. After that Kurt walked to his car. Puck was left in the hall walking in true happiness. Happiness that was spread across his face on the way home, while making dinner, showering, and before shutting his eyes for the future talks with Kurt.

The next day was normal but when he got out of his truck he saw the football fuckheads beating a kid against the dumpster. As Puck got closer Kurt was the punch-bag.

"Hey scramble guys" Puck said aloud to get the Neanderthals away from Kurt. What Puck didn't see coming was that they turned to him with anger in their eyes.

"Fuck off Puckerman; you're as bad as that fag!" One stood for the rest.

"Don't call him a fag you understand me!" Puck stood tall and proud. The guys ganged up on him and pumpled Puck to the ground. Puck couldn't feel his balls for a minute but got the feeling of the kicks to the gut. Now he knew how Kurt felt when he had done the same to him.

Kurt rushed over to Puck's side, helping him to his feet. Kurt had put his hand on Puck's cut on his face. Puck flinched at the touch.

"Come On, I'll help you get cleaned up" Kurt said to Puck in a clam tone.

"What could be worse I'll be fine" Puck said as he now felt the cold slushie drip from his Mohawk and down his now half-soaked shirt to his belt. As they went into the bathroom Kurt help de-slushie Puck.

"You'll get use of it. The best days are when they bring cherry-red slushies, As much as I don't like the corn-syrup drink, I like cherries." Kurt said while finding canceller to cover the cut on Puck's face. Puck just nodded and listened to his voice. Puck couldn't think straight all he was thinking was making sure that Kurt didn't notice the erection Puck had as Kurt cleaned him up.

"Well thanks Kurt for helping me. I should get to class." Puck said as he went in to do the man hug but ended up giving him the fist bump awkwardly.

* * *

Aurthor's Note: You guys should review me so that way I can make sure I don't fuck up song titles. I feel ashamed of my glee-ness. but I re-cap everything and the other chapter will be up longer than I thought since my sister deleted it.

That Ends Chapter 2. Reviews are your friends! XD


	3. Sweet Carolina

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, I wish but sadly I don't own Glee. Nor do I own any lyrics from songs. Enjoy Though! XD

* * *

The next few days of being slushed and being ignored by their team-mates Finn and Puck were about to join them for lunch to talk about the game the other night. As they were heading to their group of football players the cheerios took their two seats.

"God Damnit" Finn yelled.

"That's it, what the hell guys" Puck shouted, setting his food down and walking towards his group. "Just because some of us guys joined the Glee club and want to sing doesn't mean you can exclude us from all social events, Alex you didn't even invite us to your house party after the game. I'm tired of being face-to-face with different flavored slushies. We are still part of the team and apart of the Glee Club so, get the fuck over it." The rest of the team looked in shock.

"You know you're right man, sorry I didn't invite you guys to the party." Alex said giving both Finn and Puck man-hugs. The rest weren't too thrilled but they agreed to stop slushing them and the rest of their Glee Club people. After school, was a rehearsal day and all the glee kids had purple slushies in their hands.

"I don't get why the kids would slush you all" Schuester started saying until a tidal wave of purple slosh covered him form head to toe. Everyone was laughing their asses off.

After that had happen Mr. Schue stated that we will have Glee practice tomorrow so he could clean himself up. The next day in Glee Puck had brought his acoustic guitar, he was getting tried of hearing Rachel's over-powering voice.

"Okay who wants to sing something today?" Schue asked as usually Rachel had her freaky hand high in the air. Self-centered bitch. Puck had raised his hand. He took a seat on the stool and tuned his guitar quickly.

He had made eye contact with Kurt before singing.

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along_

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out_  
_Touching me, touching you_  
_Oh, sweet Caroline_  
_Good times never seem so good_  
_I've been inclined to believe it never would_

His eye contact was still on Kurt but everyone was in 'aww' with his voice.

_And now I, I look at the night, whooo_  
_And it don't seem so lonely_  
_We fill it up with only two, oh_  
_And when I hurt_  
_Hurting runs off my shoulder_  
_How can I hurt when holding you_

_Oh, one, touching one, reaching out_  
_Touching me, touching you_  
_Oh, sweet Caroline_  
_Good times never seem so good_  
_Oh I've been inclined to believe it never would_

_Ohhh, sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good_

Finishing the song everyone applauded and Puck saw that gorgeous smile from Kurt. As everyone left one by one Puck was getting his bag and Kurt stayed behind.

"That was truly amazing Noah"

"Thanks Kurt, it was meant to be for you actually." Puck announced

"Please I saw how Quinn stared at you" Puck took a few steps closer to Kurt. "I mean Brittany and Santana were literally falling out of their seats, I could feel the wetness of Rachel form the back of the room, hack you even got Mercedes attention"

As Kurt rambled on Puck leaned closer and closer to where his lips where an inch away from his.

"Hey guys I was just getting my…" Rachel's voice was sharpening in Puck and Kurt's ears, and they pulled away from each other. "Did I interrupt something?" Rachel's eyes widen a bit at the sight of how close they were.

"No, I was about to leave actually. Go ahead and talk" Kurt grabbed his belongings and headed out the door.

"So, I was wondering maybe you can come over tomorrow and we can talk?" Puck did not like the look on Rachel's face at all. But it was hard to turn her down. If he did she would probably end on raping him or something.

"Sure"

"Great so around 7:30 at my place, see you then" With that Rachel gave this weird sexy look and walked out. Puck was left standing there hoping to get that kiss from Hummel and ended up going to Rachel's tomorrow. What the fuck!

"So I took the liberty to make a playlist full of duets that you and I could sing through, cause you have such a talented voice. Well not as talented as Frank Sinatra but, your Neil Diamond was great." One thing that Puck already didn't like about her was her mouth, it just kept going on and on and on. The only way to shut her up was to make out with her.

It was getting hot and steaming. He didn't mind that much and her tongue is usefully for something other then rambling about stupid stuff. His had trailed up to her skirt and onto her ass.

"Noah, stop" Rachel took a breathe. He was shocked. He was never shot done.

"As much as I want to I'm not ready." With that he got up and walked to the doorway.

"Well as much as I want to stay I should get home anyway." Puck then walked downstairs, to his truck to drive home. Katy Perry's '_Hot n' Cold' _came on and that is the song he should sing to Rachel. Yesterday she had to walk in the room at the worst time possibly literally throwing herself at him and now he wasn't getting any. Such a hot mess.

As Puck got home, he had grabbed a plate of food and ate at the table while he watched whatever his mother was watching. But most of the time his mom would get a bottle of vodka after dinner and sit in front of the television. After eating he went upstairs and took a peak into his sister's room. The room was covered pink, sometimes he was jealous of the intense color on Sarah's walls. She was doing her homework at her little desk next to picture frames of him and his sister at the park smiling into the camera. If he couldn't have Kurt, at least he had his sister to take care of. He walked into his room, dropped his stuff and flopped onto his bed. Flustered at what had not happened with Rachel but what he could've done tonight if him and Kurt shared that kiss.

He had fallen asleep with those thoughts in mind. Then the most weird-ass dream/nightmare was in place of those thoughts…

* * *

Well, That is it for now. I'm working on the other chapter now and working on a side story in my notebook. Reviews are fun! XD


	4. My Sweet Angel Kurt

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, I wish but sadly I don't own Glee. Nor do I own any lyrics from songs. Enjoy Though! XD

* * *

He had fallen asleep with those thoughts in mind. Then the most weird-ass dream/nightmare was in place of those thoughts…

Puck was in the choir room where he had Kurt inches away from his lips. He had pressed his lips against Kurt's and it felt like magic until Kurt started to melt. Kurt was now a pile of designer goop.

He had turned around and saw Rachel with devil horns and her mind started melting Puck into goop as well.

'_Rachel don't do this. Please I'll do anything' _

'_Anything huh!_' Rachel's devilish smirk sent Puck back to natural form. Next thing he knew he was back on Rachel's bed where they were making out. His hand trailing up her skirt but this time she grabbed his hand and took over.

She pealed Puck's pants off and underwear. Got up to go to her closet. He had closed his eyes. _What the hell is going on? _He then felt handcuffs to his wrists to the bedpost. He wasn't getting into it. Normally yea he would but something was different.

As Rachel licked all over his muscular body she kept full eye contact. For a quick second he looked down, and saw the slender pale skin of Kurt going down on him, getting him aroused. As he closed his eyes tight as the thought of Kurt sucking and taking all of him into Kurt's mouth was thrilling. With the thrust of his hips he could feel a burning sensation.

He glanced down and it was Rachel again taking all of Puck in her mouth. His dick was burning. Rachel's eyes turned fire red and devil horns appeared out of thin air. He tried to get her off but the more he moved the more frustrated Rachel was. Puck had looked away from the devil Rachel, he saw a glow from the window. It was Kurt with a halo and angel wings, in a full white ensemble. He was saved by angel Kurt.

Just than Rachel throw her arm up and locked the windows with her mind. Kurt was pounding on the window trying to get in.

'_No Angel Kurt' _Rachel bit down on his dick and sent more burning into his veins. He tried wiggling out of her grip but once again the handcuffs were a problem. All the sudden the cuffs disappeared, Angel Kurt gave his amazing smirk to Puck for encouragement. He was then able to jump off the bed and Rachel was angrier than fuck.

She came closer trapping Puck against the window where Angel Kurt was nowhere in site. Behind Rachel was a wall of flames and Angel Kurt was slowly dying in the flames.

'_No Angel Kurt don't die, I love you!' _

'_You don't love him you love me and all the girls in the world. You will never love that "FAG" '_ Devil Rachel had drawn the line when the word 'fag' came out of her mouth. He was able to punch Rachel square in the face but then Rachel had an ax and chopped his dick off.

'_Now you will know the feel of all the girls that you've used' _Devil Rachel gave that smirk again

"No, Kurt, don't leave" Puck rose from his pillow in sweat and tears. It was all a dream he thought. He got a ten minute shower in and dressed. Then passed his mother on the couch past out with the bottle in hand, he grabbed the bottle and put it in the cabinet and ate some frosted flakes while waiting for Sarah to come down for school they were running behind by five minutes. Once to Sarah's school he made sure she was safe inside. Not that her home is a stable place for her. But hell, she is able to eat, sleep, and have a normal life. Even though her mother was a raging alcoholic but still she had Noah to take care of her.

* * *

During the day, Puck had thought of the dream he had. When he entered Spanish class he could've saw a halo above Kurt. He's normal seat was taken by a goth chick, the only seat available was the one near Kurt. So he took the seat. He tried not to stare cause he saw angel wings grow in front of his eyes. It was like he was in a trance.

"Noah…Noah…Puck…Puckerman!" Puck had snapped out of it. Kurt was concerned for Puck, he was staring at Kurt for seven minutes. The test was almost over and Puck had only finished the multiple choose. The bell rang and Kurt sashayed away handing Mr. Schue his test.

"Hey Mr. Schue is possible I can make the test up I had other things going through my head. I could concentrate" Puck asked. It wasn't like him to even care about tests and homework but he wanted to pass Spanish. For some odd reason he could see himself as a Spanish teacher.

"Sure Puck, be here after school and I'll give you a make-up." Mr. Schuester was puzzled with Puck's actions. Lunch come shortly after the next class. He had sat with the rest of glee with Finn, Mike, and Matt. They were more comfortable with the rest of the glee gang. Yea, ever other time they would seat with their football mates. But Karofsky didn't approve for them being in glee. Whatever, anyway Puck took a seat in-between Finn and Kurt. He didn't even look at Kurt, and he saw the glow like his dream last night.

"So how did you do on the Spanish test Puck? I think I got most of them right but I was little fuzzy during the adverbs." Finn asked stuffing his face with Pringles.

"I didn't even finish it. I'm making it up after school" Puck said as the table got really quiet. _Damn_

"Did Puck the badass stud, who doesn't care about tests or school in general say he was making up a test?" Artie restated only with harsh commentary added.

"Yea, you all have a problem with that?" Puck's eyebrow rose to the others.

"No" Everyone said. Puck glanced at Rachel, who so-happened to stare back at him. Only he saw her eyes glow fire red and her devil horns appeared. He was shaken at the sight and tip back hitting the floor with his chair.

"What the hell man?" Finn yelled chewing his sandwich; Everyone had gotten out of their seats to see if he was ok. It soon turned to laughter as they saw that he had pissed himself at the sight of "devil Rachel" He scrambled to his feet and ran to the nearest bathroom. _Empty, no one was laughing, thank god_. He banged his head against the tiled wall and slowly sled down the wall so he can just cry in the fetal position. This had sucked for him. The dream/nightmare was taking a toll to his body, the football gang hardly wanted to talk to him. Yea they squared things up but since that day they all just talked and hung out less. And on top of everything he was madly in love with Kurt Hummel. He heard the door open but he didn't care.

"I don't know what to do man. I just want to get everything off my chest. " He wanted a response but the sound of someone taking a piss was close enough. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm in love with Kurt and he probable hates me for being with Rachel and I can't take it dude. What should I do?"

"You're gay for that fag?" Puck looked up to the voice he knew was Karofsky. _Oh Shit _he thought. Karofsky zipped his pants and walked to the whimpering boy. He grabbed around his neck and pulled him up from the ground.

"So, you are gay for that stupid faggot named Kurt Hummel?" He voice hissed in Puck's ear. "Oh, I'm sorry you where expecting Finn weren't you! Weren't you?" he jolted Puck's head to the tiled wall with great force. Puck could feel blood dripping down his neck. "I knew that you would get diseased by joining that gay-ass club. Look Puck you better say you aren't in love with that cock-sucker and I can release you. Or if you truly love him, I can cure you now but it will hurt."

"I love him" Puck mumbled under his breath. Even though he was getting less air since Karofsky still had a firm grip on him.

"What was that? Speak up Puckerman!" Karofsky slammed him against the wall again but with even more pain added.

"I love Kurt Hummel. Happy?" Puck spoke with even more blood then before. "I swear if you hurt him, I will kill you" He said with anger in his voice.

"No, you wouldn't. You're just a pansy like him. You're muscles will wither away and you will end up like the pale ass fag himself" Karofsky was pushing the tip of ice burg that was Noah Puckerman's anger. With that been said Puck grabbed hold of Karofsky and pinned him to the ground and gave fists full of anger to his face. Damaging Karofsky's noise and giving him a black eye.

"Don't you call him or me a fag, you hear me Karofsky?" Puck brushed himself off and was about to open the door.

"Oh, I hear you Fagerman" With that said Karofsky punched Puck in the noise and with much force with the punch Puck hit the wall for a third time and he blacked out for the many blows to the back of his head.

* * *

Well that his the end of this chapter, so tell me what you think? Did you like it, Did you love it, or Did you hate it?


	5. I See The Light

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, sadly I don't own them. Nor do I own any song lyrics in my stories Enjoy XD

* * *

Next thing Puck saw was intense, bright lights shining in his eyes. As he took a full take on the room the light from above gave a glow behind the beautiful slender boy.

"Noah are you okay?" The boy asked with concern.

"Yea, I am now" Puck didn't care if the boy heard him. He was tired of hiding his love. "What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Questioning as the fashion boy pulled up a chair up to him.

"You don't remember a thing? Noah, you ran from the rest of us as if you saw a dead person, pissed your pants, and twelve minutes later I saw you on the bathroom floor with a puddle of blood from the back of your head." Kurt summed up nicely. Puck had then remembered defending himself against Karofsky because he was saying how Kurt gave him a disease of fagness. "Who ever did this to you must real hate you. Why I don't know, you can easily slash someone with your good looks." Puck gave a grin to the compliant. Kurt had held his hand stroking his palm with his thumb. Puck didn't let go. "Oh, by the way pretend that I'm your boyfriend so the nurses don't kick me out. I want to make sure you are okay. "

"Okay" Puck was thrilled to even pretend to be Kurt's boyfriend. "Kurt why would you even help me? I was such an ass to you" Puck adjusting himself to make full eye contact with Kurt.

"Well…uh we are in glee club and we all should have each others backs you know? Plus Finn and I were getting a pair of jeans for you since we saw your incident." Kurt felt Puck's hand smoothly brushing the loose hair in place. _What in the world _Kurt thought.

"Um…Noah what are you doing? You must have had too many blows to the head. This isn't like you." Kurt was pleased but confusion took place after Puck stroked his cheek. The slight touch was sending chills down his spine. But still it was Puck.

"You know the intense lights give this glow behind you. It makes you look like an angel Kurt? You are the angel that saved me from Karofsky." Puck returned his hand to Kurt's hand and gripped it tight. Kurt was slightly confused at Puck's hand actions.

"Wait, Karofsky did this to you? Why in the Sam hell would he do this?" Puck swallowed his proud and tightens his grip with Kurt.

"Well, we stand up for each other in Glee, and he was calling you a fag. And I just couldn't take it, I beat him down. But he won the battle." Puck didn't have enough courage to tell Kurt how much he loved him just let.

"That does make sense in a way but why the hell did he take it to the next level to even bash your head?" Kurt proved a point.

"Because I'm…" Puck was interrupted by the nurse saying that Kurt had to leave so Puck can get dress and leave the hospital. Another bad moment to walk in on Puck and Kurt.

"No he can stay, his my boyfriend." Puck bolted.

"Fine, but we don't want any sexual active going on" The Nurse jotting down the papers so Puck can leave. Handed him the paperwork and left the room.

"I could've just left." Kurt was stunned that Puck jumped to conclusion.

"No I need to talk to you. It can't wait" Puck stood up and stretched his muscles. His hospital gown was raising and Kurt got a great view of Puck's manhood. Kurt's eyes widen slightly. He crossed his legs and took his usually pose.

"So what is so important that you need to tell me?" Kurt questioned as Puck put on the spare pants, but with no underwear. Kurt carefully saw the way Puck zipped the jeans without hurting or getting his member caught. Once the jeans were on, Puck tore the ugly ass gown off. Leaving Kurt in pure silence while staring at the beautifully sculpted abs. Puck took the shirt that had the saying "Drama Queen" on it. And walked towards the silent Kurt. Puck was hovering over Kurt shirtless and tempted to just do it on the hospital bed. He was face to face with Hummel.

"Kurt I was going to say that I..." The rest of the glee group stood in the doorway waiting for them to get out of the room.

"Puck?" Finn's voice cracked at the sight. "You guys ready to go. Mr. Schuester wanted to get an extra rehearsal in since the bathroom incident." The rest chimed in, most of the girls staring at Puck's chiseled body. With the interruption Puck put the shirt on and strutted out the door and to the front desk. Kurt slowly got up once everyone was following Puck. Mercedes stood behind to talk to the fashion forward boy.

"What the hell was that about Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened. Nothing at all" Kurt's voice cracking a smidge.

"Uh huh!" Mercedes just glared at the boy that had a hard on that even Tina noticed while strolling Artie.

"Stuff it!" he snickered to them all.

"Oh I don't believe it's stuffed." Artie referred to the bulge. Kurt playfully punched his arm. "You know for a gay man you have a lot of strength." With that Kurt punched him again this time a little harder. Puck glanced back to the four of them and grinned at Kurt. Kurt can feel the rose red embarrassment on his cheeks now. Luckily the other three didn't see that.

Once back at school and in the choir room Mr. Schuester was talking about Sectionals and how if we win we can kick ass in Regionals. Kurt couldn't help but think about what was about to happen or what Puck was about to say before they were rudely interrupted.

"So Puck what were you about to do to Kurt back at the hospital?" Finn asked as they walked out of the choir room.

"Nothing man" Puck raged with slight anger.

"By the way Karofsky came up to me asking if I caught the 'fag disease?' What did he mean? Was he the one that hurt you man? If so, he is going down!" Twenty questioned asked towards Puck as Finn made fist pounding sounds.

"I'll answer your questions tonight if you come over to my place around 8"

"Yea sure man." Finn walked to his car and waved to his friend. Puck got home and ran to his room. Straighten up so his room wasn't a horrible mess. He walked to Sarah's room, she was on the phone with a friend and doing her homework. His mom was already drunk. _Great Finn is coming over and she is drunk right away. _Puck figured he can just order pizza for him and his sister. Puck was studying for his make up test which would surely be tomorrow since he spent most his time on the bathroom floor unconscious. He had his playlist up and playing while looking through his text book. Starstruckk by 3OH!3 came on, and he took it to heart as he sang along.

_Push it baby  
Push it baby out of control  
I got my guns cocked tight And I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby  
Push it baby out of control This is the same old dance That you already know_

I think I should know how  
To make love to something innocent  
Without leaving my fingerprints out no  
L-O-V-E's just another word  
I'll never learn to pronounce

He couldn't help but think about Kurt when the words _'guns cocked tight and I'm ready to blow'_ By that time he was touching himself while trying to study. Until he heard his sister scream "Door" He zipped himself up and want down stairs opening the door. It was Finn and the pizza guy. Puck gave the dude the money and gestured for Finn to come in. After fixing a plate for Sarah, he told her to shower then go to bed after eating. She whined and just went up stairs to eat and finish her homework. Puck made two plates, he didn't know if Finn ate or not. His mother was passed out on the couch. He just put the rest of the pizza away for her to heat up later, when she was somewhat sober. He had two Pepsi's in hand along with the food. As he walked up the stairs his stomach was turning. Not because he was hungry but he was about to tell his best friend he was gay.

* * *

Yea 3OH!3! Sorry I was listening to that song well typing and it fit with the scene so XP So tell me...Did you like it? Did you love it? Or Did you hate it?


	6. Truth Hurts

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, sadly I don't but still I don't own Glee. Nor do I own any song lyrics in my stories Enjoy XD

* * *

"Ah, thanks man I haven't ate in days because I've been worry about Quinn" Finn smirked grabbing the plate.

"About what?" Puck asked stuffing his face.

"Umm… Quinn is pregnant" Once Finn said that Puck had a flash back on what him and Quinn had done to get to this point.

"_Puck I want you" Quinn gave a sexy grin to him._

"_You're drunk Fabary" he replied._

"_Please, you have sex with like every woman in Lima" Quinn slurring her words grabbing him with need._

"_Look Quinn I want to, trust me I do. But you are with Finn, I can't do that to my boy." Puck sat on the edge of the bed. _

"_Finn won't know. Please Puck. My Pucky-Boo" Quinn stumbled and managed to straddle him and kiss down his neck and kissed under his earlobe to that sensitive spot. After that he caved in, but he had put a condom on. _

"Dude you were drifting on me. What the hell is up with you man? Didn't you want to tell me something anyway?" Finn questioning the boy's blank stare. Puck snapped back to reality.

"Sorry man, how did this happen?" Knowing full well that is was four wine coolers and a king sized bed.

"Her and I where in a hot tub and I came to early, and I guess hot tubs give good temperatures for sperm, or something like that" Finn finished his pizza. "So what is so important about you?"

"Uh, nothing. Karofsky can't adjust to us being in Glee that's all." Once again had a chance to tell someone but failed. The boys finished the night playing Call Of Duty and drifting to sleep. Good thing Finn left his school stuff in his car. The next day, Puck needed to talk to Quinn.

"Sup Milf" His sarcasm with a hint of anger.

"Puck what are you talking about?" She questioned knowing exactly what he was talking about. They walked to the empty choir room. "You tell him I will personally chop off your penis and donate it to research science" Quinn's words got to heart. He needed that for his first time with Kurt.

"Are you going to tell him the truth?" He asked covering himself with his books.

"No, he doesn't need to know. It's your fault, you got me drunk off of wine coolers"

"My fault! It's my fault that you launched yourself to me and begged for sex. You are ridiculous Quinn!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and took firm grip.

"You need to tell Finn the truth or I will. Your call" Sadly he wouldn't have the courage to tell him that let along come out of the closet last night. Great more shit he didn't want. He let her go and headed to class. He got to Spanish and took a seat next to Kurt, not caring about anything. He was ready to blow on someone, even if they were getting sucker-punched. Schuester said it was a study period so he went up to Puck and gave him a make up test. Kurt was puzzled that he saw Noah retaking a test. He occasionally glanced to his test and he was actually doing well. After class Kurt waited to talk to Puck.

"Noah, So did you do well on your make-up test?" he questioned.

"Pretty sure you know I did well? You kept glancing every five minutes." He wasn't even in the mood to talk to Kurt.

"Sorry I just…just never saw you care much about school." Kurt was scared and confused. What happened to Puck in the hospital?

"Well, I'm trying to change, so fuck off fag!" Puck didn't think about the word 'fag' coming out of his mouth. He didn't even think twice as he gave a nice black eye to that perfect pale skin. He saw Kurt quiver, the tears welled up in those beautiful blue-green eyes and he turned around and stomped away.

"God…Damn…Fuck!" Now he was furious. He got Finn's girl pregnant, and now he just called his secret crush a fag and punched his eye out. What else could go wrong?

He walked to the glee lunch table, everyone stared and he saw the hurt look on Kurt's face.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do that man?" Finn asked. _Great Finn doesn't even have my back, my life official sucks _he thought to himself as he walked away with his food in his hand. He sat on the floor in the bathroom and ate his lunch. More like just two bits and throw the rest away.

The next week was hell; he was tossed around by Karofsky, Finn nor Quinn, not even any other glee club friends talked to him. Kurt couldn't even look at him for two seconds, plus he moved next to Brittany in Spanish class. Even though Kurt's eye heeled nicely. He was a Lima Loser at this point in time.

"Sectionals are in a few weeks and there is a new rule that this year we need to sing a ballad." Mr. Schuester said as wrote the word on the white board.

"Yes. Looks like my weekly letters to the show choir committee finally paid off." Rachel stated. Even she didn't want to look at Puck.

"I'm going to pair you off and you all are going to sing to your partner, look them right in the eye, find the emotion and express it to them" Schuester stated.

"I pick Quinn" Finn shouted. Everyone else was working on their pairs trying not to end up with Puck.

"Actually your partners will be chosen by fate from this hat." Schuester picked the hat up that had all the names in there.

"Matt is gone. He is in the hospital cause they found a spider in his ear this morning." Santana told the others.

"I'll just put my name in for now." Mr. Schue said searching for Matt's name and replacing with himself. "Who wants to choose first?" Puck just walked to the hat to get it over with. Hoping for Kurt so he can apologize for the black eye. But as he read the slip of paper his mouth frowned even fearer.

"Mercedes" He looked at her and she had a bitch look, like _you_ _hurt my boy I don't want to work with you_. As he sat down the rest picked partners. Finn got Kurt and was talking to Schue that he wasn't comfortable singing to him. Hell Puck didn't mind singing a ballad to Kurt. He could've sang a love song to make Kurt his. A hint of jealous went to Puck's mind, and showed on his face. Nobody cared about Puck. Everyone was worried about Finn and Quinn and their baby drama. It didn't feel like he belonged anywhere.

"Yea, I know girl. Oh that sounds awesome" Puck gestured a _what the hell get off the phone_ look to Mercedes. "I gotta go. Later girl" She shut her phone.

"We are suppose to be rehearsing!" Puck said in an outrage grown.

"Look, all of else are worried about Finn and Quinn, and the baby gate." Mercedes said. "We can't concentrate on our own ballad, so we all are singing 'Lean On Me' to Finn and Quinn."

"Why does Finn get all the symphony? He isn't even the father." Puck could feel the tears welling up. He sat in choir chair and let the tears fall to the floor. Mercedes took a sit next to him.

"Puck what the hell are you talking about? Finn is the father" Mercedes questioned as she saw the tears freefalling off Puck's face.

"I'm the father, and I'm not even in love with Quinn. It was an accident. I shouldn't have caved." Puck started sobbing.

"What do you mean by caved?" Mercedes asked nicely while putting her arm around Puck trying to claim him down.

"We both were drunk. I had less then her, she had four wine coolers. She wanted to have sex with me. I didn't want to, because I didn't want Finn to get upset and, I would lose my best friend. But I caved in. I had a damn condom on. FUCK!" Puck was clear with his words and stopped the insane crying.

"Then why is she with Finn and saying it's his?" Mercedes grabbed some tissue for Puck.

"I don't know. It's killing me. I care about Quinn but I'm not in love with her. And my friend Finn, god I don't know what he would do if I told him." Puck blew his nose.

"Why aren't you with Santana or someone off the Cheerios?" Mercedes thinking about who he truly loved.

"No, I'm not with Santana she just sends me texts but I…I…Look promise you won't tell anyone" Puck stuttered

"Promise" She answered

"I'm madly in love, I mean it! I'm madly in love with this person to the fact that I would do anything to make it up to him that is how much I truly care about him." Puck stated with so much passion pouring out.

"Ok…Wait did you say him?" Mercedes eye browed cocked a little.

"Mercedes, I'm in love with Kurt, I've known since two years ago. I just took out my love by torturing him. I feel like an ass for doing so. But it was my only way to get close to him" Puck could feel more tears streaming down his cheek.

* * *

Finally Puck tells all! So... Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Tell Me!


	7. Confessions

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, sadly I don't but still I don't own Glee. Nor do I own any song lyrics in my stories Enjoy XD

* * *

"Mercedes, I'm in love with Kurt, I've known since two years ago. I just took out my love by torturing him. I feel like an ass for doing so. But it was my only way to get close to him" Puck could feel more tears streaming down his cheek.

"What you should do is talk to Finn. I'm pretty sure he will understand. He is your friend, let alone your best friend. Tell him what you told me and he'll probably understand. So wipe those tears and let's rehearse the ballad for them. If not for Quinn but for Finn" Mercedes advised.

"All right. Remember don't tell Kurt, When the right time comes I'll tell him." Puck said cleaning himself up. They hugged, and at that moment he knew that Mercedes had his back. He had a friend. After the 'Lean On Me' song Puck walked up to Finn.

"Hey dude we need to talk really quick." Puck was nervous but eager to tell him.

"Finn come on the rest of us are grabbing pizza." Quinn stole Finn away from Puck. Quinn looked back and gave him a glare that could kill for miles. She wasn't going to tell him. She was going to leave him hanging. _That bitch._ The next few days Puck had tried to make time with Finn but each time Quinn would steal him away to make sure he wasn't going to tell. But Rachel was catching on to the strange activity.

"Something is up with you Rachel, tell me?" Finn asked with the worried look from Rachel's eyes.

"Finn for the record I'm only doing this for your safety. I have a strong feeling that your so-called friend Puck and your girlfriend Quinn have something to do with your baby." Rachel paused a second to gather her thoughts. "Finn, I have no sources to prove but I believe that Puck is the father, not you."

Finn stood stiff for a minute. It started to make sense. If they had sex then it explains the time of the pregnancy. He was being played by his best friend. After school Finn was on top of Puck beating him down. Everyone was just staring, trying to think of something to say. Schuester ended up breaking Finn off of Puck.

"I didn't do anything. What the hell man?" Puck yelled Quinn was in tears at this time.

"Just tell me the truth. Is he the father?" Finn asked.

"Did Rachel tell you?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"It doesn't matter. Yes but I want to know from them two!" Finn yelled and throwing his arms in Puck and Quinn's directions.

"He wanted me to keep it secretly from you. Finn I'm so sorry. It was all him" Quinn stepped forward. Puck was hurt that he was thrown under the bus like that. Mercedes looked at Puck and she couldn't believe Quinn would do that either.

"Screw you guys, Screw all of you" Finn stormed out flanging and tears flying.

"Finn…wait" Puck yelled after him. Everyone was trying to take in the moment. Quinn walked out after Puck and Rachel went to talk to Quinn. Mercedes had some words for the Queen Bee named Quinn Fabary.

* * *

"I really did it for my own intentions, I'm sorry Quinn" Rachel stated.

"I'm not mad, you were able to tell him, and I wasn't" Quinn replied.

"You got a lot of nerve white-girl" Mercedes stomped into their conversation.

"Mercedes I told Finn for his own good" Rachel preached

"Not you, the blondie over here that had the nerve to even put Puck under the bus. When she was the one begging to get into his pants. And don't even say, _'oh he was the one on me the whole time' _because I know that is a bunch of bull. Puck told me everything. You…You… "Mercedes was searching for the right word for Quinn

"You disgusting whore." Rachel stood by Mercedes. "You were going to leave Finn dry weren't you Quinn?" She asked with those sad puppy like eyes.

"You don't understand. Finn was going to help me through this and you all ruined it." She whimpered out slow tears.

"Uh-huh sure I understand that Finn was your money-maker and your free ticket to have whatever you pleased once the kid was gone. You were going…"

"Let me help you Rachel. You Quinn,are a gold digger. End of story, let's go Rachel" Both ladies flipped their hair and walked off. Quinn was now sobbing uncontrollable.

* * *

"Finn let me explain something really quick. Please man" Puck had caught up with Finn but Finn didn't want to hear it.

"Go away before I punch your face off" Finn roared. Puck stopped in front of him. "Look dude, I can't believe you got her drunk and sexed her up. I thought you were my friend." Finn kept going on about the whole thing."And you took advantage of her. How dare you? You knew full well that I was with her. Does our friendship mean anything to you man?"

"Finn I don't love Quinn let along like her. She was and is a friend and that was it. I'm in love with Kurt" Puck felt tears again.

"What? You mean you are gay?" Finn questioned

"I like girls but I'm truly in love with Kurt. Listen I didn't take advantage of Quinn. She took advantage of me man. I didn't want to trust me, man. I knew how you would react if you found out and now I'm losing my friend, my rep, and Kurt doesn't even want to talk to me anymore since I called him a fag. God Damnit" Puck smashed against the locker and sled down the wall. Finn stood in shock taking in the fact that his friend was gay for Kurt.

"Look man how long have you had these feelings for Kurt?" Finn took a sit next to him. Finn might have had anger tears but he had never seen his friend break down and cry before. Puck was broken. The thought was weird to take in.

"About two years" He sighed, claiming himself down.

"Does he know?" Finn asked

"No…I don't have the guts to tell him yet. I didn't have the guts to tell you that night after the hospital thing. God, I'm turning into a drama queen." Puck said with frustration.

"Don't drama queens dress up like girls and wear too much make-up and have songs about being gay online and stuff like that?" Finn questioned the term.

"Dude that is drag queens" Puck answered with a laugh in his voice. "I would know"

"Why? Don't tell me you're a drama drag queen? I'm trying to handle with you liking Kurt. You don't have a thing for me do you? I don't like kissing guys, even though I've never kissed a man. But I don't want to." Finn started getting scared at the sight of Puck kissing him in like two seconds. He flinched and scoots a little bit the opposite way.

"Don't worry I won't kiss you. Secondly, I'm not a drag queen I happen to know because I started watching this show called RuPaul's Drag Race." Puck looked at his scared friend and put his hand on Finn's knee. "Look man, I'm sorry for knocking Quinn up. For the record I did wear a condom. So are we cool man?" Puck stared at Finn for a response.

"Yea, man were cool. As long if you don't hit on me and stuff. You can talk to me but not about sex though. I'll have to adjust to this whole thing." Finn fist pounded him. "I can't believe Quinn put you under the bus like that."

"I can't believe she was going to be leaving you hanging dry like that." Puck stated. With that Finn and Puck walked out the school side to side. When Finn got back to his house his mother was holding Quinn in her arms.

* * *

"Honey, I can't believe you would want her to leave our house? Sweetie you can stay if you want" Finn's mom soothing the crying Quinn.

"Mom she is lying I never said she had to leave. Quinn listening what you did was wrong for both Puck and I but I told you, you can stay as long as you need. But I really don't want to talk about this anymore okay?" Finn briefly explaining to his mother. Finn's mom went up and into the kitchen letting them talk.

"Finn I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I put Puck in the situation. Please forgive me." Quinn sobbed.

"Look at me." He pulled her chin close to his face. "Thanks for apologizing but you need to apologize to Puck as well. I forgive you but you and I are done with." He said softly. Quinn reached for a kiss but Finn turned and got up to talk to his mom about everything. Quinn was left hanging on for a make-up kiss but denied. It really was over with her and Finn. The next day she hoped to make things up with Puck.

"Hey, Pucky-bear I wanted to talk." She asked nicely.

"You never told me you loved Kurt. I think it's adorable. And I also wanted to apologize for throwing under the bus the other day. I was being selfish and stupid. Please forgive me." Puck was stunned. But he figured that Finn talked to her.

"Listen, don't tell Kurt and yes I forgive you but it will take a little bit for us to be trustworthy friends again. And please don't call me those embarrassing nicknames." Puck asked nicely.

"What if Kurt were to call you Pucky-bear?" Quinn questioned.

"I wouldn't mind him calling me that but I love everything he says and does" Puck answered quietly as Karofsky walked past.

* * *

Bam! So... Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Tell Me


	8. Mi Amore

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, sadly I don't, Ryan Murphy owns Glee. Nor do I own any song lyrics in my stories EnjoyXD

* * *

"What if Kurt were to call you Pucky-bear?" Quinn questioned.

"I wouldn't mind him calling me that but I love everything he says and does" Puck answered quietly as Karofsky walked past.

Luckily Karofsky didn't hear that part of their conversation. So Finn and Puck still had their friendship. Quinn thought it would be best to move and live with Brittany. She wouldn't mind. Puck had felt that things were finally falling into place. Puck had got into Spanish class and didn't see Kurt anywhere. Did he skip? Was he sick? He would never miss school, unless there were Wicked tickets nearby or maybe a new pair of fashion jeans at the mall or something in that line. There was an empty seat next to Puck. Ten minutes after the bell rang Kurt walked into Schuester's class with a black eye, covered in conceller. Only who ever did this did a better job then Puck. Kurt took his seat next to the boy.

"Kurt what the hell happened to you?" Puck asked grazing his arm with concern.

"Why does it matter to you? You don't care about me?" Kurt hissed at the touch on his arm. The rest of the period was quiet and even Mr. Schuester could feel the tension between the two boys. After the class was finally over, Kurt gathered his stuff and dashed out of the room. Puck quickly followed. Kurt went into the bathroom and Puck was hot on his trail. Kurt closed the door and put his whole body weight on it. Puck was doing the same just to get in. In the end Kurt caved because his body was starting to ache. Puck closed the door.

"Kurt show me!" Puck growled

"Show you what? I have no idea what you are saying Noah?" Kurt replied trying not to give away the pain all over him.

"Lift up your shirt" Puck demanded walking to the slender-pained boy. Kurt didn't say a word as Puck helped raise the cashmere sweater. Revealing cuts and bruises the size of softballs. Puck tore some of his wife beater off and got water on it. Putting little pressure to the cut that was below Kurt's right nipple.

Kurt flinched and whined at the pressure. Puck put more pressure to the wound, and inched closer and closer to were their bodies were against each others. He could feel his dick harden at the touch of Kurt's groin.

"Noah?" Kurt whined and stared at him. "Do you like me?"

"Maybe, why what did you hear?" Puck said in a low voice trying not to get too aroused.

"Karofsky he umm…"Kurt struggled to find his words cause of Puck's breathe breathing down his neck. It was turning him on.

"Let me guess, he beat you up because you gave me the 'fag-disease'?" Puck watched the boy move his face away in shame.

"How did you know? I would never have guessed you liking me?" Kurt felt his stomach flip.

"Kurt all those years of bullying you, I truly wanted you to myself. Kurt I love you" Puck had said and with that he lift the boy's chin up and connected his lips with Kurt's. It was so soft and sweet. Kurt placed his hands on Puck's hips, and lifted himself up slightly to deepen the kiss. Puck had dropped the wet cloth and placed his hand on Kurt's neck. He lined Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue for access and surely enough both boys were exploring the inner work of their mouths.

Kurt's hand trailed up underneath Puck's shirt and over his abs, to his chest. Puck's knees buckled slightly. Puck couldn't handle it anymore. He had grabbed Kurt's ass and got his legs to wrap around his torso. Puck had carried Kurt over to the sinks placing him on one of them. Their lips stayed in connect as Puck unzipped and unbuckled Kurt's pants. They parted for seconds. Puck was folding the pants and placed them on the other sink. And placing Kurt's silk boxers on top. Puck had gave Kurt an even deeper passionate kiss and started to plant kisses down his body. Kurt's shirt was already lifted up so Puck kissed his bruises softly trying not to give pain to the pale boy. Soon enough he was near Kurt's massive hard on. Puck grabbed the base and gave a little tease by licking the length of Kurt. Kurt moaned and shifted to where he was leaning off the mirror. Puck loved the pleasure that he was giving Kurt. He then took as much of Kurt he could, swirling his tongue.

Puck hadn't done this before to a man but this was the best thing. Kurt was loving every second. So Puck had let go of his base and went deep throat. Kurt groaned out 'Noah' and it just encouraged Puck to go fearer and faster. His hands were resting on Kurt's hips.

"Noah!" Kurt yelped he could feel it coming. His stomach was turning. With one last bob from Puck he bucked his hips he almost fell off the sink. He was recovering from his climax and Puck had cleaned every inch of Kurt. Puck stood up and looked at Kurt with a sexy devilish look. Kurt saw some of the cum around of Puck's lips. It was cute in a way. Kurt was getting his pants on and before he could zip them Puck grabbed him and spun him around.

"Noah don't you dare" Kurt saw that Puck hadn't cleaned his lips yet. Kurt didn't know nor didn't want to taste himself. It was too late Puck had smothered Kurt with his lips and his taste. It was a sloppy kiss but it was still awesome.

"All clean" Puck said licking around his lips. Kurt looked at him with a weird look and his eyebrow high in the air.

"You know we missed half of the class period" Kurt said fixing his hair and making sure he looked good.

"Your point" Puck stood behind and kissed Kurt's neck tenderly he was kissing under his earlobe and got a sweet moan out of his lover's mouth.

"Don't you ever touch that spot again? You hear me!" He turned around and looked into Puck's eyes. Something was different about Puck this time. "You really do love me. I can tell in your eyes"

"What can I say, I'm easy on the eyes" Puck quoted himself. Puck gave his boy a kiss and Karofsky opened the door.

"Oh my what do we have here? It's faggit-tron. Which one of you wants to be beaten first?" he flared his nostrils. "Did you see what I did to your boy Puckerman? Weak little fag!" Puck was getting tried of this shit with Karofsky he gave a few punches and blows to Karofsky's stomach.

"Hold on let me" Kurt then kicked him in the place were every man hates. Karofsky was on the floor whimpering and crying like a little boy. Both boys looked at the crying boy that was Karofsky.

"Don't ever call us fags again you hear Karofsky!" Puck said into the boy's ear. All they heard from him was a 'ah huh' With that they walked out of the bathroom hand and hand. The rest of the day went to fast. It was like everything in the world didn't matter anymore to Puck. He finally felt complete. By the end of the day Puck was waiting for Kurt.

"Ready for Glee Club?" Puck grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed his cheek.

"Yep" Kurt returned a with a smirk. As they walked into the choir room everyone was staring at them. Hands still locked together. Nobody said a word. They all took their seats as Schuester was talking. They had sectionals tomorrow and they all were nervous as hell. Of course Mr. Schue couldn't be there because of the mattress thing so Ms. Pillsbury was taking us.

* * *

The next chapter will be the last chapter. Just so you know! So...Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Tell me


	9. You'll Be In My Heart

Author's Note: Since the whole Puck being the baby-daddy is cool and Finn and Puck are still friends that mean Finn goes with the team on the bus for Sectionals. Just letting you all know. I don't own Glee, sadly but Ryan Murphy owns Glee and is amazing. Nor do I own any song lyrics in my stories EnjoyXD

* * *

The day of the Sectionals we were all on the bus and ready. Kurt took a seat next to Puck.

"I'm happy you guys are together" Mercedes said right next to them.

"Wait, Mercedes knew about you being gay?" Kurt questioned.

"Oh by the way, Karofsky transferred since you two bashed on him the other day." Finn stated while taking a seat in front of the boys.

"Wait what?" Puck asked confused as hell.

"Yea, I guess some of the football players saw him on the bathroom floor crying his eyes out. They told his parents and the school board and his parents demanded him to transfer. I hear that he is seeing a therapist or something like that." Finn said.

"Damn, You still didn't answer my question Noah!" Kurt reminded the fact that Mercedes knew before him

"Oh, Well I told Mercedes because I was about to do something I was going to regret and I just ended up telling her about my love for you." Puck said while Kurt positioned himself to lay on his shoulder to get a couple of z's.

"Still you two look cute together." Finn blabbered.

"Dude did you just call us cute?" Puck questioned Finn's word

"I'm not sharing Noah, Finn! Unless you all want an intense three sum" Kurt said with his eyes shut as Puck fixed his hair.

"I really didn't mean it like that and um…gross!" Finn was done with the conversation a minute back so he was talking to Quinn and Rachel.

"I wouldn't mind a three sum! That would be sexy" Puck said about to drift into sleep. Kurt just giggled a little and almost all of the gleeks slept before arriving to the destination. Once they got there Ms. Pillsbury woke everyone up and we signed in. We got slot number 3-last-

"Just great we're last. We gonna suck" Mercedes said. Everyone agreed with the statement. Only because everyone was nervous. Rachel started blabbing about how going first or last is better than second, what ever.

"I'm with Rachel on this one, you all are very talented and I know you guys are going to be outstanding" Ms. Pillsbury said enthusiastic. As we watched the other schools performed we all sunk into our chairs. Sue Sylvester had giving the other schools are set list. In the green room everyone was panicking. What were we going to do once we were up? Mercedes had decided to give the ballad to Rachel.

"We can sing Somebody To Love" Puck said to the quiet room. Finn was thinking on something to do for the last song.

"I have an idea, Brittany, Matt, Mike think up some dance routine and we all will do Rolling Stones "You Can't Always Get What You Want" Sound good. " Finn remembered he had the stones playing last on his iPod.

"It will be sloppy." Mike said.

"No it won't we are best when were lose guys. I have faith in us." Finn reinsured. After our performance we waited for results and we had won Sectionals. Once we were back in school Monday, we couldn't wait to show Mr. Schuester the trophy.

"And since you couldn't see us perform we have a number for you Mr. Schue." Rachel stated.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

* * *

After the performance Puck was walking to his truck and was about to depart from Kurt.

"Wait here. I got something for you" Kurt was thinking someone along the lines of some new clothes or some new fragrance. Puck came back with his acoustic guitar and started strumming. Kurt was in ahh.

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

Puck saw the tears well up in Kurt's eyes. Puck even shaded some tears, as they hugged each other.

"I know I love you Kurt but if you and I don't end up marrying each other I want you to know that I will always be in your heart, no matter what. I will think of you always. You are amazing Kurt" Puck said with his heart pouring and tears falling.

"You'll always be in my heart too Noah" That was the only thing Kurt can say before Puck gave him a passionate kiss. They heard applause they looked up to see all their glee members taking pictures and giving wolf whistles.

* * *

The End! So...Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Tell me


End file.
